1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchair lifts and more particularly pertains to a new wheelchair lifting apparatus for raising, lowering, and tilting a wheelchair to allow a hairdresser to work on a person""s hair while sitting in a wheelchair.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchair lifts is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelchair lifts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,799; U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,695; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,939; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,843; U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,256; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,567.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheelchair lifting apparatus. The inventive device includes a base member for resting upon a floor; and also includes a lift assembly being mounted upon the base member and including hydraulic members, and also including a lift lever being movably disposed in the base member for moving the hydraulic members vertically, and further including a tilt lever being movably disposed in the base member for independently moving the hydraulic members vertically; and further including a bracket assembly being mounted upon the hydraulic members for fastening a wheelchair to the hydraulic members, all features not described nor disclosed by the prior art.
In these respects, the wheelchair lifting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising, lowering, and tilting a wheelchair to allow a hairdresser to work on a person""s hair while sitting in a wheelchair.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new wheelchair lifting apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the wheelchair lifts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheelchair lifting apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheelchair lifts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the wheelchair lifting apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new wheelchair lifting apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the wheelchair lifts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheelchair lifting apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art wheelchair lifts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheelchair lifting apparatus for raising, lowering, and tilting a wheelchair to allow a hairdresser to work on a person""s hair while sitting in a wheelchair.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheelchair lifting apparatus that allows a person to remain seated in one""s own wheelchair while having a hairdresser do one""s hair.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheelchair lifting apparatus that makes it easy and convenient for the hairdresser to work on a person""s hair while the person is seated in the wheelchair.